guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Widukind, Dux Saxonum
thumb|260px|Carte de la Saxe du temps de Widukind. Widukind (ou Wittekind) est né vers 745, en Angrie (= Engern), et est tué dans un combat en Souabe, le 10 août 807. Il est inhumé dans l'église d'EngernLe Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne, Collectif, Slatkine (1973)., dans le Kreis d'Herford. Le mythe de Widukind comporte des éléments héroïques, mais ils ne sont que rarement évoqués, souvent déformés, ou niés, par les auteurs ecclésiastiques''Le Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne'', Collectif, Slatkine (1973).. Ce païen va devenir un roi saxon, puis même un saint pour les chrétiens''Le Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne'', Collectif, Slatkine (1973).. Par la suite il va être récupéré par la propagande nazie, alors qu'il est en partie d'origines slaves et qu'il combat les Francs allié aux Sorabes, qui sont des Slaves. Dans sa jeunesse Widukind voit son pays ravagé par les troupes franques aux ordres des missionnaires. Widukind est d'abord seigneur d'Angrie. Le roi chrétien Charlemagne, futur empereur, engage en 772 une guerre de 32 ans contre les Saxons. Il s'agit de réduire en esclavage un million de paysans, écrivent Diderot et d'Alembert dans l'Encyclopédie. Les païens rebelles sont massacrés. Le grand temple des Externsteine est attaqué en 772. Irminsul, l'arbre sacré des Saxons, est abattu par les chrétiens. En 775, le roi des Francs vient camper à Lodbad, sur les bords de la Weser. Les guerriers westphaliens de Widukind se mêlant aux fourrageurs francs, entrent avec eux dans le camp, tuent des soldats ennemis et font du butin. C'est là le premier exploit du chef des Saxons. Les Annales Laurissenses nous disent que Widochindis rebellis est le seul Saxon, qui ne se soumet pas aux Francs, à la diète de Paderborn, en 777. Comme Dux Saxonum, de 778 à 785, Widukind résiste à Charles. Les Annales royales franques nous disent que Charles envahit et soumet la Saxe. Widukind s'enfuit au Danemark, la Nordmannia, à la fin de l’année 777. Au début de l’année suivante, Widukind déclenche une nouvelle révolte. Il veut profiter que le roi Charles fait campagne en Espagne, mais il est battu près de Leisa, sur la rivière Eder. La victoire saxonne de Süntelgebirge est à l’origine du massacre de 4.500 païens à Werden. Les Annales Laurissenses nous apprennent que Charles envoie son missus Amelwinum pour assiéger Widochindum et Abbionem en 785. Les chefs des païens se rendent. Dans les archives d’Adam de Brême, on nous parle de Widichind qui cède et accepte le baptême, en 785, à Attiniacum villa (= Attigny). Charlemagne est son parrain. Widukind devient le comte de Buddinesfeld qui met son épée et ses troupes au service de l’empire chrétien. L’ancien duc contribue à y établir le fameux capitulaire de 793. Il meurt en 807 en Souabe, où il combat les ennemis de son vainqueur. Charles IV (1316 -1378), empereur romain germanique de 1355 à sa mort fait ériger en signe de réconciliation un monument au duc de Saxe Widukind''La idea de imperio: y otros estudios'', Serie Docencia, Alain de Benoist - Luc Pauwels - Xavier Marchand - Néstor Luis Montezanti, EdiUNS, 2006.. Thomas Mann voit dans Widukind un protestant : : Il proteste contre le reste du monde, ainsi que le fit avant lui Arminius. Montesquieu, dans L'esprit des lois écrit : : Les Vikings attribuoient aux ecclésiastiques la destruction de leurs idoles, et toutes les violences de Charlemagne, qui les avoit obligés les uns après les autres à se réfugier dans le nord. * * * * * * * * * * SON NOM, SES ORIGINES ET SA JEUNESSE . Son nom . thumb|260px|Religion des Germains : Odin et des loups. Widukind, forêt enfant, l'enfant de la forêt, est un kenning vieux norrois. un mot est remplacé par une périphrase à valeur métaphorique. Il ne faut pas faire en ce cas une traduction au mot à mot. Comme pour les textes de la poésie islandaise, ils sont chargés de sens. Le loup c'est l’enfant de la forêt et un animal lié à la mort et à la guerreMatthias Springer, Die Sachsen, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart, 2004, pages 195-196., dans les traditions et croyances germaniques du temps du paganisme''Le Souvenir et la Légende de Charlemagne'', Collectif, Slatkine (1973).. Le nom Widukind peut donc à l' origine être une épithète honorifique, pas un nom propreMatthias Springer, Die Sachsen, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart, 2004, pages 195-196., un surnom gagné grâce à sa valeur. C'est le contraire de ce que toutes les sources chrétiennes disent de lui. Elles proviennent de ses ennemis, les Francs, qui en donnent une image négative, le représentant comme un second Attila et un traître. * * * * * Ses origines . Widukind, selon certains généalogistes, est le fils du duc Theodoric, car il parfois associé à son nom dans certaines annales. Mais Widukind et Theodoric sont juste deux ducs saxons qui résistent aux Francs et aux chrétiens. En effet les chroniques médiévales et les historiens lui donnent pour père le Duc de Engern, Warnechin, l’un des principaux chefs de la nation saxonne''The Lindgren/Tryon Genealogy: The Ancestry of John Ralph Lindgren and Shirley Ann Tryon'', J. Ralph Lindgren Trafford Publishing, 24 janv. 2008.. Ce Warnechin d’Engern (ca 815 - 868) n'est que comte. Kunhilde de Rügen, sa mère, est d’origines alémaniques et alsaciennes, mais aussi de Rügen''Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995.. Son père est né dans cette île, peuplée principalement de Slaves à cette époque. Par les femmes, il descend en partie des Wendes et des Obotrites, donc de princes slaves occidentaux. La grand-mère de Widukind, Dobzogera, est la fille de Billung, roi des Wendes. Pourtant Widukind va devenir onze siècles plus tard le modèle de la race des seigneurs, pour les nazis, partisans de la supériorité des Germains sur les Slaves. Widukind est le frère de Emhild de Ingern (755 - 780), qui se marie avec Harald, second roi de Haithabu (Hedeby). Harald (755 - 804) est le frère de son épouse, Geva de Haithabu''Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995.. Le roi du Danemark, Sigefried, est le beau-frère de sa soeur et un autre frère de sa femme. Du fait de ses liens familiaux avec les Vikings et les Slaves, Widukind va disposer à la fois d’alliés puissants dans sa lutte contre les Francs chrétiens et de refuges pour lui et ses armées défaites. * * * * * Sa jeunesse . Quand après la défaite d'Odilon, Carloman marche contre les Saxons, qui se sont rebellés, leur duc, Theodoric, se retranche dans une forteresse. Carloman oblige le duc à capituler. Il va lui-même en otage, pour garantir la paix, que le vainqueur lui accorde. Eginhard nous dit que Karlomannus est en Saxe au castrum Hohseoburg et il accepte la reddition de Theodericum Saxonem loci illius primarium, en 743. Le chef saxon est ensuite relâché, et remis en possession de son duché, après avoir fait un nouveau serment de fidélité. Dès l'année suivante, il se révolte encore. Théodoric est capturé à nouveau, en 744, lorsque Carloman envahit la Saxe avec son frère Pépin. Les Saxons forment, à l'époque de Charlemagne, une sorte de confédération composée de trois peuplades différentes, dont chacune a son duc ou chef de guerre : ¤ les Ostfales, ¤ les Westfales, ¤ et les Engern (Angares). Les Ostfales sont établis au bord de l'Elbe, les Westfales sur ceux l'Ems, et les Engern (Angares) au milieu. Ces deux dernières tribus sont en contact avec les possessions franques sur le Rhin. Selon Vingt-cinq ans d'études dynastiques, de Hervé Pinoteau, Theodoric est le duc des Ostfales et pas des Engern (Angares), le peuple de Widukind. * * * * * * * * * * PREMIERS COMBATS (772-777) . La destruction de l'Irminsul (772) . thumb|260px|Destruction d'Irminsul par Charlemagnethumb|260px|Fouilles archéologiques à Externsteine en 1935. Le concile en 743 de Leptines (= Estinnes, près de Binche en Hainaut), condamne fermement les superstitions vivaces, et donc le paganisme. Pépin, roi des Francs, envahit la Saxe une fois de plus, en 758, capture Sythen et exige un tribut annuel de 300 chevaux des Saxons. Widukind voit donc son pays envahit et pillé par les Francs dès son enfance. Des missionnaires essaient de convertir de force son peuple. Les Saxons adorent Odin, les héros tombés au Valhalla, des frênes géants... Ces arbres sacrés sont pour cette ancienne religion de l’Europe les merveilles de la création, des symboles sacrés, alliant le soleil et les sources de force et de vie. Sur les pignons de leurs maisons on voit les crânes des chevaux sacrifiés. Le roi des Francs fait successivement quatre expéditions contre les Saxons. En 772, il occupe le château d'Eresburg, près de Paderborn. Le grand temple des Externsteine est attaqué. Wilhelm Teudt, dans les années 1920, suggère que l'emplacement de l'Irminsul est en ce lieu sacré. Cet Irminsul, arbre sacré des Saxons, est coupé par les chrétiens. Les heargh qui servent d'abris à leurs divinités, sont détruits pour laisser les moines et les prêtres francs lever, à la place de ces sanctuaires païens, des chapelles et des églises. En Gaule ils avaient déjà replacé les arbres sacrés aux carrefours routiers par des calvaires. Karl va comme chaque année avec une grande armée en Saxe. Ses troupes incendient les villages et piétinent les champs. Ils emmènent avec eux le bétail et les fils des nobles et des prêtres en otage. Mais à peine sont ils partis que les paysans saxons chassent les fonctionnaires et les missionnaires. Alors les troupes reviennent et les massacrent. Les chrétiens nomment leurs crimes la loi du fer de Dieu, le baptême ou le massacre. Mais la vengeance et la volonté de rester libres font que les troupes chrétiennes pourtant bien supérieures en nombre vont essuyer de cuisants échecs à tel point que Charlemagne va pleurer de rage et être contraint de céder du terrain plus d'une fois face aux guerriers de ce très grand chef aujourd'hui bien oublié, Widuking. En 775, Charles le Grand défait les Ostfalen et les Engern. * * * * * Les premières victoire de Widukind . Les Westphaliens lui infligent cependant une grande défaite. Le roi des Francs vient camper à Lodbad, sur les bords de la Weser. Les guerriers de Widukind se mêlent aux fourrageurs francs, entrent avec eux dans le camp, tuent des soldats ennemis et font du butin. C'est là le premier exploit du chef des Saxons, Widukind. Charles est à nouveau en 776 en Italie. Widukind en profite pour s'emparer du château de Heresbourg, mais malgré un siège, il ne prend pas celui de Sigibourg. Ses troupes ne savent pas bien se servir des machines de siège. Et puis, ces paysans et bûcherons sont superstitieux. Ils croient que des esprits célestes défendent la place et s’enfuient. Charlemagne contraint une grande partie des nobles de Saxe à se soumettre. La Saxe devient une Marche du royaume. En 777, le roi construit le Karlsbourg, près de Paderborn. Il l’appelle le Heerschau. Quelques Saxons y viennent et se convertissent à la religion chrétienne. Le roi des Francs les fait baptiser aux sources de la Lippe. * * * * * La diète de Paderborn (mai 777) . thumb|260px|Widukind appelant à la révolte les Saxons. En mai 777, une diète se réunit à Paderborn, rassemblant la quasi-totalité des chefs saxons. Le Westphalien Widukind manque à l'appel. Celui-ci — nouvel Arminius — refuse de se soumettreLe récit grec des lettres nouvelles: quelque chose de déplacé, Volume 2 de L'Europe avant l'an mil, Jacques Bloeme, Études grecques, Volume 14 de Archéologie et d'histoire de l'art, Jacques Bloeme, L'Harmattan, 2001.. Les Annales Laurissenses nous disent que Widochindis rebellis est le seul Saxon, à la diète de Paderborn, qui ne se soumet pas aux Francs en 777. Karl assis sur un banc de pierre, entouré par des moines, des évêques, et des guerriers, décrète que celui qui ne voudra pas être baptisé mourra, celui qui volera dans une église chrétienne connaîtra le même sort, et celui qui incinérera un mort, selon la coutume germanique, sera exécuté. Le monarque carolingien fait de Paderborn sa résidence en 777. D'autres diètes et synodes se tiennent à Paderborn par la suite, entre autres en 782, 783, 785, 799... Noble Widukind se réfugie pendant un an chez le roi du DanemarkGeorges Tessier, Le Mémorial des siècles : VIIIe siècle Charlemagne, Albin Michel, Paris, 1967., Sigefried, qui est le beau-frère de sa soeur''Royalty for commoners: the complete known lineage of John of Gaunt, son of Edward III, King of England, and Queen Philippa'', Roderick W. Stuart, Genealogical Pub. Co., 1995.. Ayant appris que Charlemagne combat en Espagne. Il se précipite en Saxe avec des bandes de Vikings en annonçant qu'il va porter la guerre dans le pays même des Francs. Toute la jeunesse saxonne, Augraniens, Ostphaliens, Westphaliens, accourt avec enthousiasme se ranger sous ses étendards. * * * * * * * * * * DUX SAXONUM (778-785) . Duc de Saxe (778) . thumb|260px|Widukind, Duc de Saxe (778). En 778, Widukind est élu par le'' Thing'' (= assemblées démocratiques dans les anciennes sociétés germaniques) dux Saxonum (= duc de Saxe). Ses guerriers vont en Rhénanie. Partout où ils passent, ils brûlent les églises, qui sont le symbole le plus visible de l'oppression. Ils brûlent aussi la forteresse de Karlsburg, qui commande le cours de la LippeCharlemagne, Alessandro Barbero, University of California Press, 2004.. Widuking fait couvrir la Saxe de forteresses, puis sans s'arrêter aux sièges des villes, il marche droit au Rhin. Le trouvant gardé, il se replie sur la rive droite du fleuve, et ravage tout le pays de Deutz à Coblenz. Le roi apprend ces nouvelles, à Auxerre, après la défaite de Roncevaux. Il envoie en Germanie un corps d’armées considérable. Aussitôt Widukind va en Hesse, et détournent ses hommes du pillage de l'abbaye de Fulda et des trésors de Saint-Boniface. Les Saxons traversent à gué une petite rivière, près du village de Badenfield, lorsqu'une charge subite de la cavalerie franque les met en déroute. Charlemagne tient son champ de mai à Düren, en mai 779. Il part en campagne. Les Saxons sont battus à Bocholt, du fait de l'immense supériorité numérique de leurs adversaires. Puis le roi chrétien soumet la Westphalie jusqu'à la Weser et hiverne à Worms10. Charlemagne tient son plaid général à Eresburg et rassemble ses troupes. Il obtient le baptême de nombreux Saxons, à Orheim, puis marche jusqu'au confluent de l'Elbe et de l'Ohre où il règle les différents entre Slaves et Saxons. Réfugié de nouveau chez son parent, Sigefried, Widukind fait alliance avec les Sorabes. * * * * * La bataille de Süntelgebirge (été 782) . thumb|260px|Combat des Saxons contre les Francs. Charlemagne, en mai 782, tient son champ de Mai aux sources de la Lippe. Après ces brillantes campagnes Charles pense être maître de la Saxe, et la divise en paroisses épiscopales. Son choix est de faire gouverner l'ancien duché de Saxe par le clergé. Il crée des forteresses-monastères dans les plaines du nord de l'Allemagne. Charles marche à nouveau contre les païens Sorabes, qui viennent libérer la Saxe A la nouvelle apparition de Widukind, tous les Germains non chrétiens le rejoignent. Charlemagne en forçant les Saxons à se convertir provoque un soulèvement plus important que les précédents. L'armée franque, pendant l'été 782, revient après avoir ravagé le royaume des Slaves occidentaux. Envoyé pour vaincre Widukind, le comte franc Théodoric cherche à rejoindre les trois comtes Adalgise, Geilon, et Woradus. Les deux armées franques sont campées sur les deux versants opposés du mont Sünthel. Mais les trois comtes attaquent seuls les Saxons, dans la Vallée du soleil (= Suntal), pour ne partager avec personne la gloire de la victoire. Les Saxons de Widukind, alliés aux Sorabes, anéantissent la cavalerie franque d'Adalgise, de Geilon, et de Woradus, en Weserbergland. Le chambrier Adalgise et le connétable Geilon sont tués avant d’avoir reçu les renforts venus du Rhin de ce Théodoric. La bataille de Süntelgebirge est une grande victoire sur l'armée franque d'occupation. Les survivants francs s'enfuient. * * * * * Le massacre de Verden (octobre 782) . thumb|260px|Vignette de 1921 commémorant le massacre de 4.500 païens en 782 par les Francs chrétiens. thumb|260px|Mémorial de Sachsenhain. La bataille de Süntelgebirge a comme conséquences le massacre de Verden. Privé des troupes nécessaires pour reconquérir la Saxe, le duc va chercher des Normands, pour l’aider à vaincre. Dans le même temps, Charlemagne entre avec fureur dans la Saxe. Il rassemble les magnats saxons, convertis au christianisme, auxquels il a donné des titres et des terres. Cela se passe à Verden, sur les bords de l'Aller. Il menace de tout dévaster si on ne lui livre pas les complices du crime de Widukind. Le Capitulaire de partibus Saxonie prévoit la mort des Saxons récalcitrants et donc de leurs traditions ancestrales. Les chrétiens vont jusqu'à effacer les inscriptions runiques sur les pierres. 4.500 chefs saxons sont exécutés par l'épée. La nature tout autour de Verden vire au rouge avec le sang des blessés. Les chrétiens somment tous les prisonniers saxons de se convertir au christianisme sous peine de mort11. Ils sont tous décapités par ordre du roi en un jour : sque ad Quattuor milia D et traditions Super Alaram Fluvium in loco Qui sunt vocatur Ferdun, iussu enregistré omnes una l'decollati. Tout cela annonce les massacres des armées ou des policiers des régimes totalitaires de 1939 à 1945. Les Katyn et les Oradour ! C'est le massacre de Verden. Certains historiens chrétiens, comme Guillaume von Bippen en 1889, le nient. Dans les milieux nationalistes allemands et pour des historiens laïcs comme William Teudt et son ouvrage Germanische Heiligtümer (= Sanctuaires germaniques à l'appel), les Saxons païens sont le dernier bastion de résistance à l'asservissement des Germains au christianisme gaulois. Un certain nombre de ces néo-païens vont devenir nazis en 1933. D'ailleurs le ministre de la Propagande, Joseph Goebbels, apprécie la pièce de propagande de Edmund Kiss, un autre archéologue nazi, sur Widukind. Néanmoins d'autres historiens nazis, tels que Hermann Oncken, soulignent au contraire le caractère éminemment politique des mesures de Charles, et admettent que la soumission des Saxons justifie les combats des chevaliers teutoniques et le Drang nach Osten contre les slaves païens. Huit historiens hitlériens de renom rendent hommage en 1935 à Chalemagne dans Karl der Große oder Charlemagne ? Acht Antworten deutscher Geschichtsforscher, et démontrent qu'il n'est en rien un Gaulois, mais au contraire un empereur très germanique12. Karl Bauer, autre historien nazi, va, dans son livre Die Quellen für das sogenannte Blutbad von Verden (= Les sources du massacre que l'on appelle de Verden, Münster 1937) jusqu'à raconter que les scribes à cette époque confondent decollati et delocati, c'est à dire délocalisés. Les nazis vont jusqu'à nier les faits et les textes. Si les nazis cachent les crimes de leur ancien empereur, Claude Carpentier, dans Identité nationale et enseignement de l'histoire: contextes européens et africains (1995), nous montre que de nos jours l'histoire de Charlemagne est devenue une idylle européenne... Charlemagne fait massacrer - lors de la «journée» de Verden - 4500 Saxons qui avaient été livrés en gage de bonne volonté par la noblesse saxonne''13. Ses violences disparaissent des manuels scolaires dans les années 1990. Qu'importe si son ami, le sage et savant Alcuin lui reproche sa dureté qui s'exprime dans le ''Capitulaire de partibus Saxonie''13. ''Le prince, considéré comme précurseur d'une Europe sans frontière, qui faisait décapiter en un jour à Verden 4500 Saxons prisonniers, faisait aussi baptiser par centaines de mille les guerriers vaincus et frémissants encore de Witikind. Ainsi se cimentait dans le sang le contrat solennel des chrétiens et des Carolingiens''14. Les12.000 veuves et orphelins sont déportés et vendus comme esclaves aux musulmans sur les côtes méditerranéennes, selon le ''Charlemagne (2010) de Georges Minois. Il faut anéantir mêmse les femmes, gardiennes de la maison la femme dans les anciennes religions indo-européennes. La femme est un partenaire égal, et une camarade seule responsable de ses actes. Autre symbole le château sacré d'Heresbourg est brûlé. * * * * * La lutte continue (782 - 785) . thumb|280px|Wittekindsburg (Nordrhein-Westfalen), le château de Widukindthumb|260px|Soumission des Saxons à Charlemagne. En mai, comme presque tous les ans Charlemagne entre en Saxe avec des forces considérables. Certainement repoussé durant l'été près de Detmold, il se replie sur Paderborn, où il fait venir des renforts. 6.000 guerriers sont morts au combat à Detmold. Les deux camps sont très affaiblis par ces guerres meurtrières et fratricides. Le roi écrase les Saxons et leurs alliés frisons sur la Hase, puis passe la Weser et pousse pour la première fois jusqu’à l’Elbe. Alors que d'habitude les troupes franques entrent en campagne à la belle saison, tout l'hiver elles ravagent les campagnes de Saxe. Les forteresses sont détruites. Les chrétiens cherchent les malheureux Saxons dans les hameaux perdus, dans des forêts presque impénétrables, sur les routes, dans les champs et même au fin fond des cavernes. Ils n'épargnent ni les vieux, les bébés et surtout pas les femmes, torturées et violées. Ils brûlent toutes leurs maisons et prennent les récoltes et les troupeaux. Widukind, aidés par les Frisons, résiste à ces soudards accompagnés de missionnaires. Charlemagne veut terminer la guerre contre les Saxons en 784. Il marche le long de la Lippe et de la Weser. De fortes pluies rendent le pays impraticable. Le roi laisse son fils, Charles le jeune (772 - 811), un enfant, pour tenir les Saxons en respect. Il marche lui-même à travers la Thuringe avec le gros de l’armée, dévastant au passage le pays entre la Saale et l’Elbe. Compte tenu de la victoire certaine des chrétiens, Widukind a maintenant à lutter contre l'opposition de la noblesse saxonne. Charles rentre à Worms avant l’automne 784, puis rassemble de nouvelles troupes pour retourner sur la Weser. Devant les pluies et les inondations, il se replie sur Eresburg, où il passe pour la première fois l’hiver en territoire ennemi, et prépare la campagne suivante. Il combat pendant l'hiver les Frisons qui se sont révoltés. En avril 785, Charlemagne célèbre Pâque à Eresburg. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Willehad se rend auprès de Charlemagne en Saxe qui lui confie l'organisation de l'Église de Saxe. Liudger est chargé d'évangéliser la Frise orientale. Le roi promulgue le Capitulaire de partibus Saxonie et ravage la Saxe jusqu’à l’Elbe. Aucun envoyé saxon ne lui demande la paix. Alors il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer tant de constance et de courage, et envoie lui-même des députés faire des propositions à Widukind et à son ami Abbion. Widukind doit négocier. * * * * * * * * * * UN COMTE CHRÉTIEN (785 - 804) . Son baptême (785) . Ces deux chefs, ayant reçu des otages, vont à Attigny, où ils sont reçus avec une certaine admiration, en 785. Widukind et son fils abandonnent la religion d'Odin. Michael Frassetto dans son Encyclopedia of barbarian Europe: society in transformation, nous dit : Pour ces païens et leur roi Widuking, il n'y a d'autre alternative que le baptême ou la mort15. Charlemagne, le soi-disant fondateur de l'Europe répète sans cesse : II faut que la Saxe soit chrétienne ou détruite. Le roi est le parrain de Widukind. Il signe un traité de paix avec lui. Dans le même temps, Widukind renforce la position de la noblesse saxonne en Gaule. Dans la foulée des nobles saxons sont faits comtes après leur baptême. L'historien Widukind de Corvey nous dit que dès le IXe Siècle, les liens sont nombreux entre les deux peuples. * * * * * La fin de sa vie (786-804) . thumb|260px|Widukind et Charlemagne. Charlemagne en conduisant Widukind au baptême d'Attigny (785), puis en concluant la paix définitive de 803, met fin à l'extension saxonne vers l'Ouest. Dès lors, la Germanie dirige ses efforts d'un tout autre côté, et, lasse des luttes indécises, meurtrières et hasardeuses avec l'Occident, cherche vers l'Orient des succès et des résultats plus faciles''Non ! Bulletin mensuel de propagande et d'action. Organe central des Jeunesses socialistes d'Algérie'', Fédération des Jeunesses socialistes d'Algérie. Alger : 1933-12-15 . L’ancien duc conserve en Saxe sa dignité de chef de clan, et contribue à y faire appliquer un nouveau capitulaire en 793, qui organise le pays pour la première fois. Selon la légende, Charlemagne lui donne après son baptême, un cheval blanc, qui devient l'emblème de la Westphalie. Widukind exerce les fonctions de comte et de juge de Buddinesfeld et entretient des relations cordiales avec le clergé16. Il occupe une position influente, car en 922 des documents vont parler de l'héritage du vieux comte ou duc Widukind. Widukind, selon la Vita Liudger, fait une campagne contre les Wilzen, des Slaves poméraniens. Selon la chronique impériale, Widukind est tué dans une expédition en Souabe le 10 août 807. Il est inhumé dans l'église d'Engern. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Premier mariage . thumb|260px|widukind. Au premier plan sa femme. Derrière lui Irminsul, puis un cromlech.thumb|260px|Haithabu, ville viking Widukind de Saxe épouse, vers 773, Geva de Haithabu (ca 755 - 782), soeur du roi Harald de Haithabu (= Hedeby). Cette ville est un comptoir commercial viking important aux frontières entre la Saxe et le Danemark, région prospère entre le VIIIe et le XIe siècles. Geva est fille de Eystein Halfdansson (736 - 780)In three millennia: the Zwicky, Pfeiffer, Leuzinger, Elmer, and allied families of Switzerland and Wisconsin with lines of Carolingian descent, Volume 1, John G. Kester, New Elm Press, 2002., fils de Halfdan, roi de Raumariki, mariéà Hildi Eiriksdottir, fille du roi Erik Agnarsson de Vestfold. Harald de Haithabu(755 - 804) est le mari le frère de son épouse5. Le roi du Danemark, Sigefried le danois (755 - 798), est le frère de sa femme et le beau-frère de sa soeur6. Ce mariage figure dans la généalogie d'une famille de ligne appelée rois de Haithabu, et dans Europäische Stammtafeln. * * * * * Leur descendance . thumb|260px|Mathilde de Ringelheim et Henri Ier l'Oiseleur * Hasala de Saxe (773 - 727) se marie en 787 avec Bernon des Angriens (756 - 813), comte en Saxe-Angrie, fils d'un Brunon, seigneur de Brunisberg, chef des Saxons d'Angrie et de N de Asseburg, elle-même fille de Theodoric (ca 670 - 740), chef des Osphaliens16. Quand Carloman marche contre les Saxons il prend sa forteresse de Hochseburgium. Brunon qui combat les Francs fait construire une forteresse sur la Weser, en 775. Ils sont les parents de : ** Selon Christian Settipani, le comte Walbert de Saxe (800-876) est marié à sa cousine (ca 820-880), fille de Wicbert le pieux de Saxe (778 - 835), lui-même fils de Widukind. Les Immedinger ont d'importants avoirs en Ostfalen et sont en partie les héritiers de la famille de Widukinden en Westphalie. Ils tirent leur nom du couvent de Immendingen sur leurs terres. Ils ont un fils : *** Reginbern de Saxe (ca 835 - avant 872), comte en 856 qui épouse Mathilde de Mersebourg (828 - après 911). Jeune veuve elle devient abbesse du monastère de Herford et élève sa petite-fille la future impératrice et sainte Mathilde. **** Le comte Théodoric de Westphalie (860 - après 929) se marie avec Reinhilde du Danemark (870 - après 929). ***** Sainte Mathilde (896-968) se marie avec l'empereur Henri Ier ( 876-936). ***** Frederuna (887-917) se marie en 907 avec le roi Charles III. le Simple de France ** Billung de Saxe (788 - 840) marié en 817 à Ada, peut-être Adula, fille de Pépin d'Ilalie, un roi carolingien. *** Oda de Saxe (818 - 913) mariée à son cousin, Liudolf, duc de Saxe (806-864) thumb|Liudolf, duc de Saxe (850-866) ** Brunhard de Saxe (789 - 840), comte et mari de Gisla von Verla, selon L'Encyclopaedia Britannica, de Hugh Chisholm. Ils sont les parents de : *** Liudolf, duc de Saxe (806 - 864), descendant de Widukind, est choisi par les empereurs d'Allemagne comme gouverneur ou duc de la Saxe, lorsque ce pays est définitivement séparé de l'empire des Francs en vertu du traité de Verdun. **** Son fils, Otto l'Illustre, est père de Henri l'Oiseleur, premier empereur germanique, mais aussi le grand-père d'Hugues Capet, fondateur de la dynastie capétienne. **** Sa fille, Liutgard de Saxe, qui épouse, en 882, Burchard, duc de Souabe (855 - 911). thumb|260Px|Rurik sur le monument Millénaire de la Russie (Veliky Novgorod) * Wibreht est désigné comme fils de Widukind dans la Translatio Sancti Alexandri. Wicbert le pieux de Engern'16 est né en 778 à Wildeshausen, Oldenburg, et mort après le 10 décembre 834. Il est baptisé, avec son père, en 785, à Attigny. Avec son propre fils, il fait une donation à Saint-Martin d'Utrecht (= à un grand sanctuaire)Élites au haut moyen-age, Volume 1 de Haut Moyen Age'', François Bougard, Laboratoire de médiévistique occidentale de Paris, Mission historique française en Allemagne, Göttingen, Laurent Feller, Régine Le Jan, École française de Rome, Brepols, 2006.. Il fait carrière dans l'Empire, épouse vers 805 une alliée des Francs et reçoit des terres en Basse-Rhénanie''L'Europe carolingienne: VIIIe-Xe siècle'', Europe & histoire, Jean-Pierre Leguay, Belin, 2002. et hérite de Biens allodiaux fur le Wefer''Tableau Historique Pour Servir À la Connoissance Des Affaires Politiques De L'Électorat De Saxe Et Des Provinces Incorporées Ou Réunies'', Johann Georg Canzler, Breitkopf, 1786.. Cette femme est '''Odrade du Danemark. fille du co-roi Regnifried et cousine germaine de Rorik. Charlemagne le fait duc de Engern en 775. Meginhard rapporte dans son document sur le transfert des reliques de Saint Alexandre un fils de Widukind nommé Wikbert. Il meurt à Wildeshausen''Tableau Historique Pour Servir À la Connoissance Des Affaires Politiques De L'Électorat De Saxe Et Des Provinces Incorporées Ou Réunies'', Johann Georg Canzler, Breitkopf, 1786.. Il a : ** un fils Wikbert, évêque de Verden. ** Par ailleurs, selon Christian Settipani, l'épouse du comte Walbert de Saxe (800-876) est peut-être une sœur du comte saxon Waldbert, fils de Wigbert. ** un autre fils, le comte Waldbert de Saxe (810-après 856) reçoit des terres de Louis le Germanique, en 859, et fonde avec son épouse''' Aldburge, fille du comte de Leshem''Tableau Historique Pour Servir À la Connoissance Des Affaires Politiques De L'Électorat De Saxe Et Des Provinces Incorporées Ou Réunies'', Johann Georg Canzler, Breitkopf, 1786., une église à Wildeshausen, en Basse-Saxe. * * * * * Second mariage . Widukind de Saxe épouse, en 782, '''Geva Siegfriedsdottir de Danemark (ca 772 - 816), fille de Sigefried le danois (ca 755 - 798), et nièce de sa précédente épouse. Ils sont les parents de : * Bruno ou Brunhard de Saxe (783 - 8??), fait carrière dans l'Empire, épouse une Franque, la comtesse Suana de Monfort (790 - 835), fille de Hugues, de Montfort-sur-Risle, et reçoit des terres en Basse-Rhénanie, comme son frère''L'Europe carolingienne: VIIIe-Xe siècle'', Europe & histoire, Jean-Pierre Leguay, Belin, 2002.. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 10. Pierre Auguste Florent Gérard Histoire des Francs d'Austrasie, Rozez, Durand, Brockhaus, 1864. 11. Neue Chronik der Weltgeschichte Wissenmedia Verlag, 2007. 12. Karl Hampe, Hans Naumann, Hermann Aubin, Martin Lintzel, Friedrich Baethgen, Albert Brackmann, Carl Erdmann, Wolfgang Windelband: Karl der Große oder Charlemagne? Acht Antworten deutscher Geschichtsforscher. Berlin, 1935. 13. Identité nationale et enseignement de l'histoire: contextes européens et africains, Les cahiers du CEFRESS, Ouverture Philosophique, Claude Carpentier, L'Harmattan, 1999. 14. Innocent III. Le siècle apostolique. Constantin, Agénor de Gasparin, Elibron Classics, Adamant Media Corporation (9 juin 2001). 15. Les constantes géostratégiques tirées des grands conflits en Méditerranée: Toulon, les 25 & 26 avril 1996, Volume 4 de Collection Strademed, Groupe des écoles du Commissariat de la Marine, Fondation méditerranéenne d'études stratégiques, Publisud, 1997. 16. Vingt-cinq ans d'études dynastiques, Hervé Pinoteau, Christian, 1982. Catégorie:Duc du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Duc de Saxe Catégorie:Histoire de l'Allemagne médiévale Catégorie:Saxe médiévale Catégorie:France médiévale Catégorie:Date de naissance non renseignée (VIIIe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 810